


Memory Lane

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Kimblee remembers one of his more pleasant exchanges with Roy.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Tantrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/gifts).



> Written in 2010.

After one last glance over his shoulder into the hallway behind him, a recently reinstated Kimblee stepped into Roy’s empty office and quietly shut the door behind him. He didn’t have long, minutes, if even that, but it was all that the madman needed for his strange and sudden and startlingly  _sane_  desire to waltz into enemy territory and revisit the scene of one of his more memorable offenses.

Slowly, he approached the large desk that dominated the room and gazed down at it with a thoughtful countenance that belied his stark raving lunacy. How many years had it been since that day, when an argument had led to a limb-entangling scuffle… which had in turn led to a frantic, almost barbaric episode of dry humping against this very desk? Although, to be fair, there was very little in the way of dryness between them by the time they were finished. Kimblee clearly recalled leaning over and pinning Roy’s lips with his own, jamming his tongue into the other man’s mouth and  _barely_ staving off the urge to bite him--to call it kissing would have been an outright lie. And even now, he could still feel Roy’s legs locked high and tight around his waist as an unimaginable ball of heat rubbed frantically against him, digging harder and harder against the swell of his own painful erection until they had both come in their precious State-issued pants, trembling and gasping for air, their mutual animosity given a temporary reprieve.

Kimblee lowered his hand to his crotch and was hardly surprised by what he felt there, straining against the sturdy blue material of his new uniform. While he was half-tempted to remedy that little nuisance right there on top of Mustang’s desk, he opted instead to leave it go for now, and stealthily took his leave. Besides, there would be plenty of opportunity to torment the man down the road; Kimblee would make  _certain_  of that.

After all, he was just getting started. Again.


End file.
